


Just a Bolt

by hit_the_books



Series: Brrrrrr- SPN Coldest Hits [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic if You Squint, Comedy Fabric, Dean Modelling, First Kiss, Going into a Craft Store, M/M, Maybe There Are Cuddles, Sewing, Something May Have Happened in a Shower, What Build Up?, crafting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a case, Sam and Kevin wander into a mom and pop craft store and find an interesting surprise. They also accidentally wander into the bathroom at the motel at the same time, but you don't really get to see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bolt

Kevin led Sam into the mom and pop craft store. They sold, apparently, everything. Wanted to knit a sweater? There’s yarn. Make a Birthday card? Glitter, glue, acrylic paint, card in all shades. Sew a dress? All kinds of fabrics you could not imagine.

But there was one particular fabric that Kevin wanted to show Sam that day. Right at the back amongst all the other bolts of fabric was one that featured a handsome character that looked strikingly familiar.

“This one!” Kevin hissed and pointed.

“Okay…” Sam pulled the bolt of fabric down and looked upon its intricate, lively design.

“Well, it’s him, isn’t it?!”

Shaking his head in disbelief, Sam set the fabric down and pulled more off, staring at the design.

“I know we were low on cash a few years back and he admitted to modelling, but…”

“That’s Dean on that cloth.”

Sam hadn’t wanted to admit it at first, but as he looked over the freckled fireman (posing in various stages of undress) design there was no doubt about it. Dean had modeled for this fabric. Had modeled for it and at least managed to smile too.

“Say,” Sam whispered quietly, looking to Kevin with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, “do you think any of the sewing machines in here work?”

“Why?”

“Maybe we could, y’know, make a little memento for Dean. It does look like he had fun doing this.”

Paying for materials and gaining use of the store owner’s personal sewing machine, Sam quickly ran up a pillow cover made in the cloth his brother had modeled for. All thoughts of the case the three of them were meant to be working went completely out of Sam’s head. Tongue stuck out, Sam worked efficiently on the cushion cover until it was finished.

Kevin passed him the pillow to go inside the cover and once it was stuffed inside, Kevin joined Sam in admiring his handiwork.

Sam hoped to leave the cushion on Dean’s bed before he went to sleep that night. After weeks of teasing over Kevin and Sam falling asleep on couches together (they’d been dog tired and Sam knew Kevin found him to be the perfect pillow), the pillow would be a most perfect revenge.

***

During the afternoon, they made headway with the case. Sam found a reliable witness and they had narrowed down the likely location of the ghost’s grave. Once darkness had settled, Dean, Sam and Kevin had snuck into a cemetery and done the usual salt and burn with Kevin only getting a shovel handle to the face.

It could have been a lot worse. But once the case was wrapped and they were taking their tired bodies back to their motel room, Sam found it increasingly difficult to hide his excitement. The pillow had been stuffed into Sam’s bag back at the motel room.

Somehow Sam and Kevin managed to end up calling first digs for the bathroom at the same time and piled in oblivious to the other’s presence. They could hear Dean laughing from the other side of the door as they turned to face each other.

“What do we do?” hissed Kevin.

“We… we could just roll with it?” suggested Sam.

“Roll with it?” Kevin quirked his head.

“Save time and water?” Sam replied with what he hoped was not a voice that sounded too eager.

Kevin blushed. “We… haven’t even kissed.”

Sam pushed up a little closer to Kevin. “We crafted a pillow together to get revenge on my big brother. And you’ve been using me as human pillow for weeks. And..” Sam leaned in, his breath ghosted over Kevin’s face. “You’ve been moaning in your sleep and dry humping me.”

What followed was an intense shower session. Sam found out that Kevin’s silken tongue was good in his mouth and elsewhere. Kevin discovered that Sam could easily lift him up.

Despite all this intense shower time, they miraculously did not use up all of the hot water.

***

Once Dean was in the shower, Sam pulled the pillow out of his bag and placed it on Dean’s bed. Stealing kisses from Kevin, the two of them managed to get dry and dressed into boxers and t-shirts.

But rather than just sitting on the couch and watching TV, Kevin joined Sam on his bed. No longer would Kevin have to suffer the couch, because he was the shortest and they didn’t have enough money for two rooms.

Dean finally stepped out of the bathroom, eyes falling upon the new couple. Sam could see his brother trying to come up with something to witty to stay, but was stopped in his tracks the second he looked to his own bed.

“What is this?” Dean asked, stepping over to his bed. He stopped toweling his hair.

“Just a present,” Sam replied.

Kevin shifted and nuzzled Sam a little, clearly nervous, and drawing Dean’s eyes back to them.

“Where did you find this?”

“Craft store in town,” Sam replied, voice level.

“You made it?”

Sam kissed the top of Kevin’s head. “Yep.”

“When did you two get together?” Dean asked, world clearly shifting around him.

Sam winked. “Twenty minutes ago. When did you model for this?”

“Um, in the middle of the apocalypse.”

“That’s specific,” muttered Kevin. “You look good on it,” Kevin said loudly.

A smile began to steal itself over Dean’s face. “You think?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. So we ordered you a suit made in it.”

The pillow shot through the air and collided with Sam’s face. Neither Kevin nor Sam had had a chance to react to Dean throwing it. Laughter filled the room and the following morning, Sam found Dean cuddling the pillow as he slept.

Kevin joined Sam as he went on his morning run. “You didn’t really order him a suit in that fabric did you?” Kevin asked.

“No… but do you think I should?”

“Well, we could go back to that craft store before we leave town later and then find a tailor.”

And it was true: they could have done that.

Could have.

Maybe actually did.

These days, Dean’s not saying anything about the one suit he now permanently keeps in his closet in the Men of Letters Bunker.

Though Cas does know about it.

Yep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this <http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/141249374010/new-april-posting-dates-14-17-april-april-rules>.


End file.
